Shatter
by Airinora
Summary: After the Mushroom king died, Bowser strikes, and took control of all of Mario's friends, but where was Mario! Mario returned to find out, everyone's possessed by Kamek and Bowser's newest minion. How will he save them, when his only ally is a ghost!
1. One day after Lunch

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own one character in this story, the new villain whose name will not be spoiled.**

**This is my first Fan fiction, so it may start out badly.**

---

It was a windy afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach was walking home after eating lunch with Mario and Luigi, when all of a sudden she heard an alarm coming from behind her. When she looked, an ambulance zoomed past her, heading straight to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Before Peach had time to react, "Princess! What's going on?" Mario called out. Peach turned around and say the brother's running up to her.

"I don't know!" Peach cried, "I don't know, but I'm extremely worried, we need to get back to my kingdom, and quick!"

Peach, and the brothers ran towards the kingdom, and there was the ambulance. When they reached the kingdom, they saw Toad and Toadette running up to them.

"Who got hurt?" Peach demanded.

The Toads were silent for a bit, then Toadette said, "Princess Toadstool, it's your father. "

Peach gasped, "What! What happened to him!"

"He had a heart attack, and. " Toad paused.

"And what Toad?" Mario asked.

"He's near death. I'm sorry Princess, but were not sure he'll live or die." Toadette said, only loud enough for them to hear.

Peach grew silent. She was starting to shiver, not from coldness, but because she was devastated. "We best be going." Luigi said, "We can follow the ambulance and make sure King Toadstool doesn't die." Mario and Peach agreed and the three, plus Toad and Toadette, quickly heads to Mario's house to get the car. Then they drove straight to the hospital.

Peach ran up to the counter and asked the nurse, "Which room is my father in!"

"Oh Princess! Your father's in room 34, but I'm afraid you can not see him." The nurse said.

"Why not!" Peach asked, she demanded an answer.

The nurse sighed, "I cant give out that information."

Peach lowered her head, fighting back tears. She was worried sick for her father. Mario noticed and placed a hand on Peach's shoulder, "We'll check back in the morning, I'm sure everything will be alright Princess." Peach sighed and nod in agreement.

As they drove toward the kingdom to return Peach and the toads, Peach did not say a single word, she just stared out the window, worrying about her father. The car pulled to a halt when they reached the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach and the toads got out of the car, the toads said goodbye, but not Peach.

"Goodbye Peach, we'll see you in the morning. " Mario said, but Peach didn't say goodbye back.

The brothers drove away from the kingdom, and both of the brothers were silent.

In the hospital, the nurse laughed like a maniac and took of her nurse cap, letting brown hair fall over her shoulders, "And now to get rid of that king. " She walked down the hall¼ towards Room 34, where the King of the Mushroom Kingdom rests.


	2. The morning after

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own one character in this story, the new villain whose name will not be spoiled.**

**This is my first Fan fiction. My first chapter was rushed, so I hope this one's better.**

**---**

Mario woke up at six AM the next day by his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes, before he answered the phone and said, "Hello?" Mario heard light sobs at the other end of the line, "Hello? Whose there!" Mario's yelling woke up Luigi.

The sobs weakened, and finally he heard someone say, "M-Mario!"

"Toadette?" Mario blinked, "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Mario, the king died last night." Toadette cried, "We told the princess the news, and she locked herself in her bedroom. We need you over here right away! You're the only one she wants to see."

"A-Alright, I'll be right over." Mario said, then hung up the phone. He was shocked to hear the Princess wanted to see him, and no one else.

"What happened Bro?" Luigi asked.

"The king died last night, and the Princess wishes to see me." Mario said, getting dressed quickly.

"Should I come along?" Luigi asked.

"Stay here Luigi." Mario replied, and said nothing more. He ran outside and hopped into his car, and drove straight to the Mushroom Kingdom. When he entered, he saw Toad trying to comfort the crying Toadette. Mario would have stayed and help Toad, but he needed to see Peach. He walked down the hall and reached Peach's room.

Mario knocked on the door and said, "Princess, I heard you wanted to see me." Mario waited for a few seconds, before hearing the door being unlocked. He opened the door and entered her dark room. Mario closed the door and turned on the lights to see Peach, sitting on her bed, crying.

"Princess, I'm sorry you have to go through this." Mario said as he sat down beside Peach on her bed.

Peach sniffed and looked at Mario. Before he knew it, Peach threw her arms around Mario and hugged him, "Mario, I want you to hold me, I don't want to be alone." Peach started to break down and cry again. Mario was shocked, but left her there to cry on his shoulder.

After about 20 minutes of crying on his shoulder, Peach finally broke the silence and said, "Mario."

"Yes Princess?"

Peach pushed herself away from Mario and said, "Can we take a walk through the park today, the fresh air might get my mind of my troubles."

"Alright." Mario said. He stood up, followed by Peach. She grabbed her parasol and followed Mario out of her room. They left the kingdom and walked toward the park, without saying anything to each other.

When they reached the park, Mario froze. Peach wondered why he stopped and looked in the direction he was looking at, and saw a young lady with brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees.

"Mario, who is that?" Peach asked.

"That's P-Pauline!" Mario said. The girl heard and turned to Mario and gasped.

"Mario!"


	3. Reunion

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own one character in this story, the new villain whose name will not be spoiled. Well… actually there's a new toad I made too, but otherwise I own no one else!**

**This is my first Fan fiction. I hope this chapter makes it more interesting. I introduced my new villain today! Yay!**

**---**

"Mario!" Pauline called out. She ran up to him and hugged him, "It's been so long!"

"Pauline, how did you get here?" Mario asked, slightly blushing from the hug.

"I don't know, last I remember I was walking home, and then… I'm sorry I cant remember." Pauline said, "But I don't care! I finally found you!"

Mario returned the hug and smiled. "Hey Pauline, I have a friend I must introduce you to, Pauline this is Prin." Mario paused, not even finishing the word Princess. He looked back but did not see Peach.

"Mario, I don't know this place, and since I'm sure you do, can you give me a tour?" Pauline asked Mario.

Mario smiled and looked back at Pauline, "Of course!"

**---**

Peach was running back to the kingdom. She thought the walk would have helped her, but it made her hurt. When she saw Mario with Pauline, it hurt her. Peach could not understand this feeling, she never felt it before. Peach slowed down when she reached her kingdom. After regaining her breath, she entered.

"Hello Princess." Toadsworth said, "How was the walk?"

"It was alright." Peach said, although it was a lie, "I'll be in my room Toadsworth." She left Toadsworth and went to her room.

**---**

Thunder struck around Bowser's castle, but no rain fell. Bowser's children were playing in their rooms while Bowser was sitting on his throne. A dark figure formed in front of Bowser. It's upper body was human, but it's lower body was ghost like. Her entire body was engulfed in black, and there was a dark purple aura that formed around her like dark purple flames, "Lord Bowser."

"Yes?" Bowser said, watching the lady.

"I took down King Toadstool as you ordered." The lady said.

Bowser let out his wicked laugh then said, "Perfect!"

"Are you sure this plan of yours will let you rule the Mushroom Kingdom?" The lady asked.

"It will! Now, start our second part to this plan, Lakira." Bowser said.

Lakira bowed, "Yes my Lord." She started to glow, and took form of Daisy, "I wont be long." Lakira said in Daisy's voice, then left Bowser's throne room, and starts heading toward Sarasaland.

**---**

Mario was at home, with Luigi and Pauline. They were talking to each other when the phone rang, Luigi answered it, "Hello?"

"Luigi? This is Toadine from Sarasaland Kingdom."

"Oh hey, you're the toad Princess Toadstool sent to Princess Daisy." Luigi said.

"Yes, that right. Anyway to the point for this call. Luigi, Princess Daisy has been kidnapped!" Toadine said on the phone.

"What!" Luigi yelled, "By who? Was it Bowser, I'll kill that bastard!"

"It wasn't Bowser, it was herself." Toadine said.

Luigi was confused, "What?"

"A girl came in here who looked just like Princess Daisy. We thought it was her, but it turned out it wasn't." Toadine said, "We made a mistake, and now the Princess is gone, can you get Mario and search for her?"

"Alright." Luigi said, then hung up on Toadine, "Mario, Princess Daisy's been kidnapped!"

Mario jumped up from his sitting position, "Then come on! We need to save her!" Mario turned to Pauline, "I'm sorry Pauline, but we have to go save a Princess. If you want, you can visit our Princess in the kingdom, or stay here." Mario gave Pauline a kiss, then left with Luigi.


	4. How did it end up like this

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own Toadine and Lakira. Unless I decide to create another hero or villain. Anyway R&R.**

**Note: I suffered writer's block near the part where Lakira and Pauline run into each other.**

**---**

Pauline decided to go to the kingdom to see the Princess. Since Mario and Luigi took the car, Pauline had to walk. She reached the castle and knocked on the door. Toadette entered the door and stared at Pauline, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"My name is Pauline, Mario's girlfriend. He said if I wanted to, I could visit the Princess, is that alright?" Pauline asked Toadette.

"Mario's girlfriend!" Toadette yelled, then after realizing she yelled, she appoligized, "Sorry for yelling. The Princess is in her bedroom, please follow me." Toadette brought Pauline up the stairs and down the hall to Peach's room.

Toadette knocked on the door, "Princess, you have a visitor."

Peach opened the door and saw Pauline, "You're the girl from earlier… Please enter." Peach said, motioning Pauline to come into her room. Toadette watched as Pauline entered Peach's room, and as the door closed, Toadette walked away.

"Why are you here to visit?" Peach asked Pauline.

"Mario said I should come over." Pauline stated.

Peach grew a little disappointed when Mario's name was stated, "Well… I guess I should introduce myself, My name is-"

"Princess Peach Toadstool. Yeah, I know." Pauline said.

Peach blinked, "How do you know my name? Did Mario tell you?"

Pauline smiled evilly and said, "Oh yes, he told me all about you. How you are always the damsel in distress, and that it annoys the hell out of him."

"W-What!" Peach stuttered. _It must be a lie!_ Peach thought.

Pauline kept the evil smile, "Mario told me to tell you that he knows you like him, but he doesn't want you Peach, it's me he wants. He hates you, he hates saving you from Bowser! He even told me he wants to get away from you and go back to working as a plumber." Pauline pulled a ring from her pocket without Peach seeing and placed the ring on her left hand ring finger.

"Y-Your lying!" Peach managed to yell out.

"No I'm not, see." Pauline said as she extended her left hand, showing Peach the ring, "He and I are engaged and will get married as soon as he returns to Brooklyn, New York. And as soon as he rescues Daisy, he will leave with me."

"Your lying, Mario would never say that to me!" Peach cried.

"Ha!" Pauline laughed, "Mario doesn't like seeing girls cry, therefore he told me to tell you all of this." Pauline opened the door out of Peach's room and said nothing more. She left the castle, leaving Peach crying in her bedroom.

When Pauline passed the park, she heard Lakira say, "So you lied to the Princess? Why?"

Pauline laughed like a maniac, just like the nurse from the hospital, "I have to make her lose her feelings for Mario! Since Peach is not part of our plan, I figure I should try to make her depressed. Perhaps she'll commit suicide and Mario will stay mine forever!"

"Well, I'll see you later Pauline, I have a Yoshi that I must get for Lord Bowser." Lakira bowed to Pauline, and disappeared to Yoshi's island.


	5. Lies

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own Toadine and Lakira. Unless I decide to create another hero or villain. Anyway R&R.**

**Uh… I have nothing more to say today, XD. Enjoy!**

**---**

Mario and Luigi were in Sarasaland, talking to Toadine about what happened to Daisy, when they heard the door open, and standing there was Daisy.

"Where have you been Princess! We were worried sick for you!" Toadine cried, running over to Daisy, "We thought that clone thing took you away!"

"The clone did take me away, but I found a secret passageway out of the prison and escaped." Daisy told Toadine.

Luigi sighed, "Well your alright now, thank god."

Daisy turned to Luigi and gave Luigi a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for worrying about me." Luigi blushed.

Mario watched this, and immediately thought of Pauline, "That reminds me, Luigi, we need to go home, Pauline's probably waiting for my return."

"Luigi doesn't have to go home with you. He can stay here a while longer, then I can make Toadine send him back home." Daisy said, then turned to Luigi, "As long as it's alright with you Luigi."

Luigi's face turned bright red, "S-S-Sure!"

Mario shrugged, "Fine. See you Luigi." Mario left the Sarasaland kingdom, got into his car, and drove back home.

**---**

Pauline was in Mario's house, when Mario entered the house. Pauline got up and gave Mario a kiss, "Hey Mario."

Mario returned the kiss and said, "Hi Pauline. So what did you do when I was gone?"

"I went to talk to the Princess." Pauline said, "And she lashed out at me! She said I don't belong here and that I should go home to Brooklyn! She told me about a white pipe that should bring me home. So I'm leaving."

"What! Princess Toadstool said that!" Mario growled in anger, "If she wants you to leave, I'll leave with you!"

Pauline gasped, "But you're the hero here, are you not?"

"I cant let you leave alone Pauline! Besides, why would I protect a woman who hates the one I love?" Mario asked, "I'm going with you Pauline."

Pauline smiled and hugged Mario, "It will be just like old times… but what about your brother?"

"I'm sure he'd like to stay here, after all, he's in love with Princess Daisy, and I'm sure he doesn't want to leave her behind." Mario said, "I'll leave him a note. Now Pauline, please help me pack." Pauline nod her head, then together, packed up within a hour. Mario quickly wrote a note or Luigi and left with Pauline. She lead him to a white pipe, and they both jumped in.

**---**

Toadine drove Luigi home the next day, and he noticed a note on the door. He read it and it said:

_Dear Luigi,_

_Princess Toadstool did not want Pauline here anymore, and told her of a way to leave the Mushroom kingdom. So I left with her. I didn't wait for you, because I know you want to stay with Daisy. I'm sorry I cant give you a better goodbye Luigi, but we are both kind of in a hurry._

_Love,_

_Mario Mario_

Luigi was shocked that his brother left, and it was all Peach's fault! He demanded an answer from her right away, so he ran to the car Toadine drove to his house before she could drive away and demanded a ride to the Mushroom Kingdom. Toadine obeyed and drove him there. Luigi got out of the car and ran inside.

"Something wrong Luigi?" Toad asked.

"Where's the Princess! I need to speak to her, now!" Luigi said, trying to keep his anger hidden.

"She's in her room." Toad said. Luigi said nothing more to Toad, and ran to Peach's room. He didn't even knock, he just opened the door and locked it behind him, "Princess, what did you tell Pauline!"

"W-What?" Peach cried, "I told her nothing, she told me that Mario hated me and that he's engaged to her."

Luigi held the note up to Peach, "Then why does it say you told Pauline to leave?"

"I didn't Luigi! Pauline's the one who told me he knows I like him, but he doesn't want me, that it was Pauline he wants. Pauline said that he hates me, he hates saving me from Bowser. She even said he wants to get away from me and go back to working as a plumber in Brooklyn." Peach stated, tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

"Did she really say that?" Luigi asked Peach.

"Yes." Peach said.

Peach and Luigi heard an evil laugh. The lights shattered, engulfing the room in darkness. After a few seconds of darkness, a light formed in the room, it was Lakira, glowing a bright aura around her, "Pauline planed this all along. She wanted to get Mario out of this world, so the Mushroom Kingdom's hero wont be here to stop out plan!" Lakira laughed, "And guess what Luigi and Peach, the fun is just about to begin." She disappeared.


	6. Truth revealed

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own Toadine and Lakira. Unless I decide to create another hero or villain. Anyway R&R.**

**Please forgive me for the first Paragraph, I think it could be better.**

**---**

Mario and Pauline were in Mario's old house, eating spaghetti together. They were talking about their past together, before Mario was brought to the Mushroom Kingdom. After they finished their food, Pauline and Mario went into the living room to watch a movie. During the movie, Mario and Pauline were making out on the couch.

"Oh Mario." Pauline moaned as he kissed her neck.

Mario stopped kissing and replied, "Peach."

Pauline gasped and pushed Mario away, which made him fall off the couch. "You were thinking about that wretch who kicked me out of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Pauline yelled, "I thought you and me were an item Mario!"

Mario was speechless, _Why did I say Peach? _Mario thought.

"Mario!" Pauline screamed to get Mario's attention, "Why are you thinking about Peach and not me!" When Mario did not answer her, she started to get mad, "Alright! That is it!" Pauline yelled, then left Mario's house. Mario got up and ran after her.

Pauline was running towards the white pipe which leads back to the Mushroom Kingdom. When Mario reached it, he saw Pauline standing by it.

"Mario, I went to the Mushroom Kingdom to get you and bring you back home! I even had to lie to her and you to get you to return home!" Pauline cried.

Mario gasped, "You lied to me!"

"Crap." Pauline whispered to herself, "I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"You lied to me Pauline! Peach never said any of that stuff, did she!"

"So what?" Pauline said, "I did it all in the name of Love. But it turns out your thinking of another girl! Mario, our relationship is over! And I will make sure you cant start one with Peach!" Pauline pulled a bomb-omb and lit it. Pauline placed it beside the white pipe, and hopped in. Before Mario could jump in as well, it blew up because of the Bomb-omb.

"No!" Mario yelled to the sky. He lost his girlfriend, and now he was separated from his brother and friends.

**---**

Peach and Luigi were in Mario's house, not at the kingdom. Luigi was staring out the window at the dying land called the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I wish Mario was here." Peach said, "Ever since he left, everything's been spiraling down hill."

Luigi didn't answer Peach, he was looking out the window and saw Pauline, "I thought she left with Mario."

"What!" Peach yelled, and looked out the window at Pauline.

**---**

"What!" Bowser roared at Lakira, "No! Pauline was not suppose to send Mario back to his universe! Now how will I get my revenge from all those years of him defeating me!"

Lakira bowed, "I'm sorry my lord. But it's too late now, she destroyed the white pipe back into her universe, so Mario can not return… but at least you can take over the Mushroom Kingdom with no problems, right?"

"That's is right." Bowser said, "Alright! Lakira, gather my kids, were going to the Mushroom Kingdom!"


	7. Memories consumed

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own Toadine, Lakira. And my newest character. Yes, I made a new character. Anyway R&R.**

**Ok, sadly I was suffering writer's block in the beginning.**

**---**

Bowser, Lakira, and Bowser's children were walking toward the Mushroom Kingdom, slowly catching sight of the castle. Aside from the ten, Kammy and Kamek were with them as well.

"Kammy. Take Lakira straight to the castle so she can corrupt the toads there to become my underlings, and take my kids with you... Kamek, you're coming with me to find Princess Toadstool."

"But wouldn't the Princess be in the castle, your wickedness?" Kamek asked.

"Knowing her, she'd go somewhere safe, which means… she'll probably be with Luigi." Bowser answered. He and Kamek turned away from the others and walked toward Mario's house, while the others obeyed Bowser and went straight to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi gasped at the sight of Bowser. He grabbed Peach by the arm and took her into Mario's bedroom.

"Luigi, what's going on now?" Peach asked.

"Princess, Bowser and Kamek are coming this way!" Luigi answered, then went silent as they heard the front door being knocked down by Bowser.

Peach was silent too. She remembered one time with Kamek, he hypnotized her in attempt to marry Bowser. What if that would take place again? Peach and Luigi backed up right before the door to the bedroom crashed into the ground.

Luigi made his green flames appear in both of his hands, "What are you doing here Bowser!"

"Why should I tell you why I'm here!" Bowser roared, "Kamek… do it!"

Luigi blinked, "Do what?"

In seconds, Kamek was in front of Luigi, and was already using his abilities to hypnotize Luigi.

"Let Luigi go!" Peach yelled.

Bowser ignored Peach, and as for Kamek, after finishing hypnotizing Luigi, he did the same to Peach, who wasn't as hard to hypnotize like Luigi.

"Perfect." Bowser said to himself, then laughed.

**---**

It's been a few days since Pauline blew up the white pipe from the Mushroom Kingdom to Earth, and a few days since Bowser's invasion. There were only two people who Bowser has yet to possess, Toad and Toadette. They were taking cover in a forest, where the blown up white pipe to Earth was, they just didn't know it yet.

"I wish Mario was here, then this wouldn't have happened!" Toadette cried.

Toad sighed and tried to calm Toadette down, "Don't cry Toadette."

"But Toad, were done for! Mario's trapped in his universe, and everyone counting the princess are under Bowser's control. There's no hope! The Mushroom Kingdom is done for!" Toadette yelled.

Toad didn't say anything back, and they were both silent until Toadette said, "I wish Mario was around… we need him right now!"

"But Toadette, he's trapped in his own universe and we-" Toad said, before being interrupted.

"I wouldn't give up hope yet." Said a mysterious girl. She was standing by the tree. She was wearing a fluffy white dress with a giant red bow on her lower. She had long blonde hair that was braided down to her knees., and on her upper back, small angel wings were sticking out. "I heard you wish for Mario to return here, is that true?"

"Yes." Toadette said.

The girl smiled and looked down at Toadette, "Then here." The girl handed Toadette a yellow stone shaped like a star.

"What is it?" Toadette asked.

"It's called the Wishing Star Stone." The girl answered, "It will grant only one wish, then it will turn into sand. But it can only be used three days after it is in someone's custody." The girl turned and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Toad yelled, "Who are you?"

The girl turned around and smiled, "My name is Plumeria. Princess Plumeria Toadstool." Said Plumeria, then she disappeared.

"Toadstool? Toadette, do you think she's related to our Princess?" Toad asked as he turned to Toadette.

"I dont know." Toadette said, looking at the Wishing Star Stone in her hand, "Three days, do you think we can stay out of Bowser's control for three more days?"

"I hope so..." Toad said, "I really hope so."


	8. Day 1: Seperation

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own Toadine, Lakira, and Plumeria. Anyway R&R.**

**I attempted to make the last section of this Chapter a surprise, but I think I failed, so tell me what you think about this chaper please! **

**---**

It was the first day with the Wishing Star Stone. Toad and Toadette were still in the forest, since none of Bowser's minions or kids found them yet. But it didn't mean they were safe. They have to survive for at least three days.

"Toad, what if we get corrupted before the three days are up?" Toadette asked.

"Then we are doomed. But don't talk like that Toadette, I'll make sure you stay yourself at least until you wish Mario back." Toad promised.

Toadette looked down at the stone in her hand, "Alright."

Toad heard movement and covered Toadette's mouth, "Shh! Someone's nearby."

Toad and Toadette's gaze turned to a moving bush. Two of the koopalings jumped out of the bush, one was a girl, and one was a boy.

"It's Wendy and Morton Jr." Yelled Toad, "Toadette, we have to run!"

Toad and Toadette turned their backs to Wendy and Morton Jr. and ran as fast as their little legs could take them. Wendy and Morton Jr. ran after the Toads.

"Toadette, we need to separate!" Toad said.

"B-But Toad! I'm scared! I don't want to be alone!" Toadette whined.

"Just run Toadette! You have to survive the three days, I don't!" Toad told Toadette, "I'll hold them back, you just run somewhere safe!"

Toadette nod her head, then ran faster as Toad stopped to slow Wendy and Morton Jr. down. When the koopalings reached Toad, they stopped.

"Look like one's surrendering." Wendy stated.

Toad growled, "I'm not surrendering to the likes of you!"

"Very well… Morton, lets take the Toad to father, by force!" Wendy yelled. Morton Jr. and Wendy walked towards Toad. Every step they took towards him, he took a huge step back. When his back hit a tree, Toad took running, the opposite direction Toadette ran, and just like he wanted, the two koopalings followed him, not Toadette.

**---**

Toadette was in a cave, bawling her eye out. She was sure Toad didn't make it, that Toad was taken by the koopalings to their father, or hurt, or killed. She silenced her cries, incase the koopalings ran past.

_Please, let Toad be alright. Let him be alright and let him find me._ Thought Toadette.

Toadette curled up in a corner of the cave and silently cried herself to sleep.

**---**

Toad was hiding up in a tree, so the koopa kids would not find him. He was praying to go that Toadette was safe and out of harm's way. He looked down, and did not see the koopalings, but just to be safe, he was going to stay the night up in the tree. He leaned against the base of the tree and closed his eyes.

Down below the tree, Wendy and Morton Jr. were walking past the tree.

"King Dad is not going to like this." Wendy said.

Morton Jr. nod in agreement, "Anyway we should be heading back before we get in trouble for being late."

Wendy and Morton Jr. walked away, not even noticing Toad sleeping in the tree above them.

**---**

Bowser was in the Mushroom Kingdom. He was sitting in a throne, and standing to his right was Lakira. Their attention turned to the door when it opened and in came Wendy and Morton Jr.

"King Dad." Wendy started, "We found two toads that are not under Kamek or Lakira's spell yet."

"WHAT!" Bowser screamed at his two kids, "There are two toads out there that are not under our control! Why did you not bring them here?"

"Sorry King Dad!" Wendy replied, "They got away! But we promise we'll find them both tomorrow!"

"No!" Bowser roared, "Lakira and Kamek will go after the toads. One in their custody, Kamek and Lakira will hypnotize them both, and if they refuse to join us, by force, then we'll have Lakira or Kamek kill them!"

Lakira blinked and looked over at Bowser, "My lord… what?"

"It's as it sounds Lakira, you and Kamek will be leaving tomorrow to find those two toads." Bowser said.

Lakira bowed, "Very well my Lord. I'll go tell Kamek right now." Lakira turned and left the room.

Bowser smiled evilly and looked at Wendy and Morton Jr. "Go join the other kids. You wont be necessary right now."

"Yes sir!" Wendy and Morton Jr. yelled at the same time.

Bowser leaned back on his throne, "After I gain control or get rid of those two toads, the Mushroom Kingdom will be truly mine! Isn't that right… Peach?"

Peach walked out of the shadows. She was dressed in a black dress that looked a lot like her golf outfit. Her long golden hair was tied into a bun. Her sapphire blue eyes lost their light, and dulled into a pale navy blue due to her being hypnotized, "Yes… King Bowser."


	9. Day 2: Losing faith

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own Toadine, Lakira, and Plumeria. Anyway R&R.**

**I'm sorry that I dont update often like I use to. I'm a little busy in real life, so whenever I'm on the computer, I'll work on my stories and post them for you all.**

**I hope you like this update!**

**---**

I was now the second day Toadette had custody of the Wishing Star Stone. A day since Toad and Toadette were separated. Toadette was sleeping in the cave until a ray of light hit her face. She woke up and realized it was morning. Toadette then got up and left the cave, perhaps somewhere, Toad was alive or still himself at least.

If he is, she must find him as soon as possible! Toadette looked around to make sure the two koopa kids were not there, then went toward a lake to explore.

**---**

Toad woke up, and luckily for him, he was still up in the tree. He slowly climbed down, and when he reached the bottom, he found a melon.

"Food!" Toad said out loud, before he took the melon to a rock, broke it in half, and started to eat it. He heard a twig snap and turned around, but whatever it was, it was scared away. Toad turned back to his food, but it was gone. He looked up and let out a scream.

Lakira was floating above him, her arms crossed in front of her chest, and she was staring at him, "Hello."

Toad was frozen in place. He was frightened. He knew he needed to run… but he was too scared to even move.

"Now Toad, I'll ask you one time, come with me, or I'll have to do it by force!" Lakira offered.

"W-Wait a second… how did you know my name?" Toad asked.

Lakira sighed and landed on the ground, "Do you know what I am Toad?"

"No." Toad answered.

"I am a Superhuman!" Lakira yelled, "One of the strongest beings in the entire universe!" Her glance turned into a glare, "Now answer my question!"

"I will never join the likes of you!" Toad bravely stated.

"Then join… by force!" Lakira said. A silver staff appeared with a clear crystal on the end of it. She waved the crystal in front of Toad's face. The staff started to glow black, and so did Toad. After a minute, the glow dulled, and disappeared. Toad was standing there, appeared to be unharmed.

"Now Toad… go find Toadette and bring her to me. I'll be here." Lakira ordered.

"Yes my lady." Toad obeyed and walked away… toward the lake.

**---**

Toadette felt sick for some reason. She didn't know why, she felt like something bad happened. _Did Toad fail to protect himself? _Toadette thought, _Oh please! Don't let that be so!_

Toadette lightly cried again, but only for a few seconds before she heard a bush move behind her. She looked and smiled as she saw Toad.

Toad looked towards Toadette and gave a smile, _Toadette RUN! This isn't me! _Toad screamed in his head. At least he had one thing that was still his, his thoughts.

Toadette ran to Toad and hugged him, "I was so scared! I thought you were gone!" Toadette cried. She pulled back and looked at him. She noticed something… the light in his eyes were gone.

Toadette backed away from Toad, "Toad?"

Toad's smile turned to a frown as Toadette backed away from him. He stood still for a bit, then ran towards Toadette.

Toadette shrieked and ran away as fast as she could. _No! No! No! That isn't Toad! They got Toad! _Toadette cried in her mind as she tried her best to stay away from Toad. Lucky for her, Toad tripped, and by the time he stood back up, Toadette was no where to be found. Toad growled and went back to Lakira.

Toadette was in the same cave she was in last time. She was silently crying hard. She was the last one left. The last one with control of their selves. Maybe there was no point to wish Mario back, if he comes back, what could they do? They cant hurt their friends, even if they are hypnotized.

_One more day, I cant fail this! _Was her last thoughts, before she cried herself to sleep.


	10. Day 3: Last moment wish

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own Toadine, Lakira, and Plumeria. Anyway R&R.**

**I hope you all like the ending for this chapter, to me, for being awake this late at night, It's pretty good.**

**---**

It is now day three, the day Toadette hopes to wish Mario back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Toadette woke up in the cave and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed the Wishing Star Stone.

"I wish Mario was here." Toadette wished. She looked down, but the stone did not turn into sand like Plumeria said. "I must have to wait longer… that's just great."

Toadette tried to stand up, but her little feet were sore from running away from Toad yesterday.

_Toad…_

Realizing that Toad is still under Lakira and other's control, she busted into tears again. She's the last one left, The Mushroom Kingdom's fate lies in her hands, in the stone.

"Oh lord, please let me stay myself at least until I wish Mario back!"

**---**

Bowser was in the Mushroom Kingdom, sitting on King Toadstool's throne. Sitting in the throne beside him sat Peach, still dressed in black. Their attention turned to the door as Lakira, Kamek, and Toad entered.

"We captured one." Lakira said, "But there is yet another out there."

"And why haven't you captured the last one yet?" Bowser roared.

"She ran off. She realized Toad's not in control of himself anymore." Lakira told Bowser.

"Well get back out there and find her!" Bowser demanded. He was growing impatient.

Lakira noticed Bowser was growing impatient and didn't dare decline her orders, "Alright my lord, I'll leave right now!" Lakira didn't even bow, she just ran out the door.

**---**

Toadette left the safety of the cave in search for food, since she ate nothing for the last two days. She was right around the area Toad was. She saw the half eaten, now old melon that Toad was eating. Seeing that melon, Toadette figured there should be more around, so she walked around, and sure enough she found one. She broke it open just like Toad, and started to eat until.

"So this was where you've been!"

Toadette jumped and turned around. She gasped as she saw Lakira, and pressed her back against the tree, "Please, you took everyone else away from me, just let me be!"

"I'm sorry Toadette." Lakira said, "But I must obey my lord's orders."

"Why!" Toadette cried, "At least before you take me, tell me why you work for Bowser!"

Lakira sighed, "I wont tell the likes of you!"

"Fine, then what about Pauline?" Toadette asked, "What is she to Bowser?"

"A pawn." Lakira replied, "Bowser sent Pauline here to distract Mario while he sent me or Kamek to hypnotize Peach into giving us the kingdom, but due to Pauline taking Mario back to his world, Bowser had to change plans and… No! I'll say no more! I'm saying way to much already! Now stop stalling!" Lakira's staff appeared in her hand.

Toadette grabbed the stone and whispered, "Please! I wish Mario was here, we need him now!"

It was the last thing Toadette said, before Lakira used the staff to hypnotize Toadette just as the stone turned into sand. Lakira was about to leave with Toadette when she heard a male yell,

"What have you done to Toadette!"


	11. Look what's going down

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own Toadine, Lakira, and Plumeria. Anyway R&R.**

**I tried to get a little more action into this chapter, I hope you like it!**

**---**

"What have you done to Toadette!"

Lakira jumped and turned around. She saw the familiar mustached man in overalls.

"Mario!" Lakira said shockingly, "How did you get back! I thought you were trapped back in your world!"

"Answer me! What have you done to Toadette!" Mario asked. He was growing angry.

Lakira looked down at Toadette and said, "Go back to the castle, Lord Bowser is waiting." Toadette obeyed and left.

"Do you want to know what I did to Toadette? She's simply hypnotized." Lakira answered, closing her eyes, "Just like every other citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom."

This angered Mario even more. He remembered the last time someone was hypnotized. The victim was Peach. Bowser had Kamek hypnotize her and almost made her marry him. What was Bowser's new plan? If he did anything to Peach, Mario will kill him.

"Ah. You must be worried about the Princess, right?" Lakira asked, "You'll find her soon enough." Lakira opened her eyes to see a fireball aiming straight at her face. She quickly dodged it and glared at Mario, who was clearly the cause of it.

"So your looking for a fight, eh? Well, you just got it!" Lakira yelled, gripping her staff harder than before.

Mario fired two more fireballs at Lakira, and like last time, she dodged, but her staff was hit. Lakira took her staff and aimed it at Mario, firing many more fireballs at him. Mario fell to the ground, to avoid the fireballs.

"What the hell!" Mario cursed after getting hit by his own attacks.

"I'm a mimic Mario." Lakira said, "I can mimic attacks and learn them. That's how I learned hypnotism from Kamek."

The name Kamek made Mario's anger reach it's peek. Mario stood up, facing Lakira, his eyes burning with anger.

"Hm?" Lakira watched Mario, slightly anxious to see what he has up his sleeve.

Flames appear in Mario's hands, and quickly grew until they were about the size of basketballs. Mario fired them at Lakira, but instead of going straight, they started to spiral around Lakira, engulfing her in a cyclone of flames. Lakira shrieked. If she didn't do anything soon, she could die! She held the staff in front of her, and shortly, a bubble of water formed around her, canceling out the flames.

Lakira fell to her knees. She was burned badly, but by using her healing abilities, she cured herself, just weakened her even more. Mario also fell to his knees, slightly weakened from his new fire attack.

"Why do you work for Bowser?" Mario asked.

Lakira was silent for a few seconds, then answered, "Why should I tell you!"

"Please tell me." Mario said.

Lakira sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you the whole story… I was raised by Bowser, secretly, so he could use me against the Mushroom Kingdom when I was old enough, and just incase I didn't obey his every whim, he made Kamek put this curse on me, so that if I do not obey Bowser's orders, he can order Kamek to take my life away… I didn't mind working alongside Bowser, it was actually fun, but when he told me to go after the two toads known as Toad and Toadette, he ordered me to hypnotize them, or unless they try to resist it, to kill them… I was a little hesitant because I already knew they would probably resist, and try to run, and… I never killed before, and I don't want to end up savage like Bowser if I do kill them! So I actually did you and your friends a favor, by hypnotizing them, not killing them."

"If you were raised by Bowser, what about your parents?" Mario questioned.

"What!" Lakira said.

"Did Bowser ever tell you what he did with your parents, how he got possession of you?"

"No… No he didn't…" Lakira whispered, then yelled, "HEY! Why the hell am I telling you all of this stuff! It's none of your business! I'll let you free this time numbnut, but I swear, next time we meet, it will be the last!" After saying that, Lakira disappeared in the shadows.

**---**

"Lord Bowser!" Lakira yelled, as she appeared in the castle.

"What is it Lakira?" Bowser asked, still in the throne.

"I wanted to ask you something." Lakira started.

Bowser blinked, "Yes?"

"What ever happened to my real parents?"

"They worked for my father, but ever since you were born, they were useless. Thus my father and I killed them." Bowser answered.

Lakira screamed in her mind. "A-Alright Bowser… I just wanted to know." Lakira walked away into a different room, "That bastard. I'll kill him for taking my parent's lives!"


	12. An angel's voice

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own Toadine, Lakira, and Plumeria. Anyway R&R.**

**EDITED!**

**---**

Mario was outside the forest, starting speechlessly at the dying land once known as the Mushroom Kingdom. _What did Bowser do!_ Mario thought, as his eyes scanned the land. He jumped when he heard a trig snap behind him. He turned around, but saw nothing. When he turned back to the land, he gasped and stepped back in fright. In front of him was the blond child, Plumeria. Mario didn't expect that.

"Ah, you must be the one Toadette called Mario." Plumeria said, her angel wings lightly flapping, but she wasn't going anywhere.

"You know Toadette?" Mario asked.

Plumeria nods, "Yes, I do… kind of. I gave her a stone to wish you back."

"Who are you?" Mario asked, "You look… familiar."

"My name is Plumeria." Plumeria answered, "You probably recognize me as a younger, longer haired version of Peach."

Mario gasped, "Yes. Yes you do! Why is that?"

Plumeria let out a giggle, "I'm her cousin, I… I was killed when Peach was ten or so. That's why I look like a child."

"S-So you're a ghost?" Mario gulped. After his experience with the ghost in Luigi's Mansion, he hated ghosts, and hated seeing them.

"I'm more of an angel than a ghost. I'm here to help you free everyone." Plumeria stated, "So I took a solid form. Now, lets stop talking and head to the Mushroom Castle to shop Bowser!"

**---**

Bowser was still sitting in the throne when Lakira came up to him, again.

"My lord. I forgot to tell you something after our last conversation." Lakira told Bowser.

"And what is it?" Bowser asked.

"Mario's back."

Bowser roared, "WHAT! And you forgot to tell me that! Imbecile!"

"Don't call me an imbecile Bowser!" Lakira yelled, "Everyone forgets!" _I just did on purpose! _Lakira finished in her mind.

"Well don't stand here Lakira! Send Yoshi, and Luigi out to find and kill him, now!" Bowser growled.

"Wait a second? You dont want to kill him yourself?" Lakira asked.

"I dont care anymore! Now... OBEY MY ORDERS!" Bowser screamed at Lakira.

"Fine!" Lakira yelled. She turned and opened a room on the left side of the throne. Inside was pitch black, but movement was heard, "Luigi! Yoshi! Come out here, you have a mission to hunt down Mario!"

Yoshi was the first to leave the room, aside from the shell on his back being black, not red, he looked just the same. Luigi was the second to leave the dark room, he was not dressed in overalls anymore. He was wearing black armor that covered his shoulder and chest. His entire arms and legs were covered in a black cloth, and instead of his usual green cap with the "L" on it, he was wearing a helmet. On his hips, he had two swords, sealed in their sheath.

"Yes my lady." Luigi said, before he mounted Yoshi and went outside.

"Lakira." Bowser started.

"What now?" Lakira asked, glaring at Bowser, which he did not notice.

"Follow them and make sure they succeed." Bowser finished.

Lakira growled, "Alright, fine!" Lakira also went outside. When she made sure Bowser couldn't hear, Lakira muttered something to herself. Then she finally left.

**---**

"So they took Toadette and Toad." Plumeria asked.

Mario nod his head, "If only they wished me here sooner."

"Well, dont worry Mario, we'll find a way to save them Mario." Pauline promised, "We will save them, and everyone in the Mushroom Kngdom."


	13. Message ::Not part of story::

**I'm sorry I havent updated in so long, I'm very busy now in real life.**

**And aside from that, I start school Sep. 6th. I plan to update every sunday if possible.**

**Once again, I'm sorry.**


	14. Betrayal

**I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own Toadine, Lakira, and Plumeria… and I guess I'm adding yet another character into the story… Aska! Anyway R&R.**

**I'm SO sorry for me not updating for so long! Been busy with schoolwork, and being in a play. But at least now I'm posting a story… I hope I haven't lost my fans… if I did, well… I'LL MAKE NEW FANS!**

**In the previous chapter, I said Pauline, so please ignore that. It was a mistake, and right now I'm too lazy to edit it.**

**Sorry if the chapter is bad, I haven't done this for a while.**

**---**

Mario and Plumeria were walking towards the Mushroom Kingdom. It has only been a few hours, and ever since they first left, Plumeria was having horrible feelings, as if something bad was either happening or soon would be happening.

"Mario… I have a question, and it doesn't really fit in with this situation." Plumeria said.

Mario blinked and looked at Plumeria, "What is it?"

"What relationship do you have with Peach? I saw you two together so many times while I was roaming around."

Mario didn't have time to answer, green fire shot at him and barely missed his head.

"Green fire?" Plumeria whispered to herself.

"LUIGI!" Mario yelled. Luigi was the only guy Mario knew of that used green fire, and just like he thought, it was Luigi. The armored Luigi came in riding Yoshi, and behind them a distance was Lakira, but neither Mario, or Plumeria knew about it.

"No! They got Yoshi and Luigi!" Plumeria cried.

Luigi drew his swords as Mario said, "No! Luigi, this isn't you! You must fight this! Snap out of it!"

"Mario, there's no way to change them back." Plumeria sighed, "Unless either Lakira or Kamek, or whoever possessed them wills it."

Mario growled, "LAKIRA! KAMEK! Reveal yourself and fight! Stop using our friends to fight us and fight us yourselves COWARDS!"

Lakira sighed and came up silently. Mario ran up to her and punched her in the face, "Bitch! Return my friends back to the way they were!"

"Why should I!" Lakira yelled, "You just punched me in the freaking face! You stupid Numbnut!"

"Because I said so!" Mario screamed back.

Lakira clenched her teeth in anger, "You-" Before Lakira could finished, a mist started to form around Mario and Plumeria.

"What is this!" Plumeria shrieked, "It's affecting me! And I'm a spirit!"

Mario and Plumeria fell to their knees, their sleeves over their mouths to shield their selves from the weird mist. But it didn't help, and they both collapsed.

Lakira looked around, "Aska, I know you are there, come out!"

A young girl, around 13 or 14 appeared. Her hair was green and were in buns. Her eyes were brown, with a mix of red in it, like blood staining dirt. "Why did you use your Poison Petals on them! Luigi and Yoshi could have taken them down!"

"Ha! Don't you know? Bowser lost his trust in you! He purposely sent you out here to "Fight" Mario, and afterwards, he sent me out to hunt you down, and take the Mario brother's down!" Aska chanted some words then yelled, "POISON PETALS SLEEP!" Petal shaped balls of poison formed around her, and before Lakira knew it, the poison shot at Luigi, Yoshi, and Lakira. Just like Mario and Plumeria, they too collapsed.

"I'll leave you here for the animals." Aska said, "If I return, and you are all not dead, I'll do something special for you all." She laughed and disappeared.

**---**

Aska appeared before Bowser and kneeled for him, "My lord, I put Lakira, Mario, and the others to sleep. For now, I'm letting them live in their own nightmares, but if they are still alive when I return, I'll finish them off." Aska said, then added, "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, that's alright with me… you please me Aska." Bowser said, them smiled.

"That's what I was born to do, please my master. Now… what should I do?" Aska asked.

Bowser replied, "After you bring Peach to me, you may do as you wish."

"Peach? Why?" Aska wondered, "Are you going to attempt to marry her again?"

"No. I have a different plan." Bowser said, then looked away, "I'm going to user her to revive the one I love."

"You mean?" Aska started, before Bowser interrupted.

"That's right, Clawdia, my wife. Peach's life should be enough to return Clawdia's youth and life." Bowser roared.

"But what about Peach?"

"You'll see." Was the last thing Bowser said.


	15. World in their hands

****

I do not own Mario nor the other characters. I only own Toadine, Lakira, Plumeria, and Aska thus far… Anyway R&R.

Kat, Ana, and Mona are seen in the Wario series, so I do not own them!

This story had been on Hiatus for a very long time, so I have to reawaken this. So… THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES!!

This chapter is short for a reason! I was an idiot and started two other fan fictions. So updates for now on might be random length. XP Please accept my apology.

---

__

Mario…

Please wake up…  
Everyone needs you…

And I need you too…  
Wake up for me Mario…

Before it's too late…

Save the world Mario…

And save me…

"Nnn…" Mario slowly got up and looked around, he saw Lakira and Plumeria sleeping, "What…?" He blinked, and slowly regained memory of what occurred, the mist. He quickly got up and shook Plumeria, "Wake up Plum, Wake up!" He ordered, but saw she did not wake up, "What can I do…?" He sighed, he was alone again. He didn't see Luigi or Yoshi, so he figured they left.

He got up and remembered a voice he heard when he slept, "Princess!!" He gasped, looking towards the castle, "She's in danger, I need to help her!" He ran a few steps towards the castle, then skid to a stop, "Oh god, how will I do this alone…?"

"You wont be alone." A young tiny voice said. Mario blinked and turned around, seeing two children, maybe kindergarten children. One had pink hair in a ponytail, while the other had red hair in pig tails.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"I am Kat!" The pink haired girl said, bowing.

The red haired girl also bowed, "And I'm Ana. Were here to help you."

Mario blinked, "But why?"

"This Bowser jerk is controlling everyone, not only here." Kat told, "He's taken the teachers and students of Mystical Ninja Elementary, and many others."

"We can fight, so we will be of help." Ana said.

"Alright, you two can help. Anyone else you know who isn't under Bowser's control?" Mario asked, "Anyone, any help would be great."

The two girls looked at each other, "Yes!" The two replied.

"There's Mona and Wario-" Ana told, before she was interrupted.

"Wario?!" Mario jumped, "He's not under Bowser's control?"  
Kat nod, "Wario was with Mona when Bowser sent some girl to control everyone. Waluigi wasn't so lucky, and he got captured."

"I see…" Mario sighed.

"And knowing him, he'll be too lazy to help." Kat told.

"Oh well, just take me there anyway…" Mario said. He looked at Plumeria, knowing he cant take her with him, "Stay safe Plumeria." Mario turned, and followed the two girls for what seemed like a few miles before they reached an old house.

"Are there others?" Mario asked.

"Nope, just us four." Ana answered.

"I see…" Mario sighed again.


End file.
